Lucian Crimea
One of the original founders and Guild Co-Leaders of QuadDracoras, Lucian Crimea is a powerful, yet defensive man who represents the aspect of Fire in QuadDracoras. Despite wielding overwhelming power, most likely enough to lay waste to a town, Lucian sticks strongly to Defense, believing that offense is a fragile and easily countered form. After founding QuadDracoras, Lucian is usually the one observing the guild but in the event that he does fight, he is often seen paired up with The Eternal Knight. Appearance Lucian takes the appearance of an elderly man in his 50's, when in reality he is in his later 30's. He wears clothes that are reminiscent to a battle monk, wearing a robe that allows great mobility over his pants. Lucian also wears a cape to signify his friendship with The Eternal Knight, although his one does not wrap around his whole body. His shoes are unique, in the way that the toecaps are covered in a heat resistant metal. Personality Initially Lucian comes across as overconfident and arrogant, when in fact he is just simply excited about most things, especially the start of a battle. He is well respected amongst his peers due to his commanding voice but light hearted nature. He is shown to be very calm when bored, and at one point took up meditation, but quickly dropped it due to it making him spend less time with The Eternal Knight. Lucain sees him as a dear friend, and would go to great lengths to keep his respect, at one point destroying another dark guild to provide space for The Eternal Knight to rest. History Synopsis The Tale of Team Moon Drop Magic and Abilites Fire Magic- (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) Lucian has proved to be very skilled at Fire magic, eventually creating his own sub section of magic :Eruption. As well as being able to alter both the heat and amount of fire produced, Lucian can also change the shape and colour of the flame, often used for entertainment amongst his peers. He is also capable of creating generous amounts of Fire, enough to completely coat a building within a few seconds. Whitecap Inferno- (なみがしら インフェルノ, Namigashira Inferuno) Lucian generates a copious amount of Fire, then unleashes it in the form of a strong wave. The strength is so immense that, the technique usually crushes the opponent rather than burning them. Siren Shot- (サイレン たま , Sairen Tama) Lucian punches the space in front of him, sending a bundle of fire in the direction he punched. This can also be used with his legs kicks Axel Crusher- (アクセル クラッシャー, Akuseru kurasshaa) Imbuding his hands with the highest grade of Fire he can manage, Lucian swipes at his target, destroying them or at least dealing heavy damage. Eruption- (ばくはつ, Bakuhatsu) Eruption is an alternative format of Fire Magic, but rather than just expelling it out of their body, the caster takes it up a notch, superheating the flame to the point where it burns their surroundings. The full strength of Eruption can be drawn out only when used in conjunction with Earth magic. This occurs by melting the Earth with the flames and then using the Earth to hurl it at enemies. Will of Prometheus-''' (かえん かみ ゆいごん, Kaen Kami no Yuigon) One of Lucian's most used techniques, Lucian spreads the effects of Eruption as far as possible to cause maximum damage to both enemies and/ or surroundings e.g. Nature, Towns etc. '''Infinite Inferno- (むげん インフェルノ, Mugen Inferuno) Coating himself in eruption, Lucian turns the ground around him into a pernament flame, unless extinguished by an outside source. Apollo's Protection-''' (かえん かみ まもり, Kaen Kami no Mamori) Lucian Covers the area around him in eruption, making any physical contact impossible and destroying most magical attacks '''St Elmo's Fire- Lucian generates Eruption from his fingertips and fires them off as beams or as bullets. Golems of Nether-''' (まかい ゴーレム, Makai no Gouremu) Only works in a sealed room, but is Lucian's strongest technique. By summoning golems made of flames at each corner of the room, Lucain then connects them to each other with a wall of fire. They then proceed to move forward, until they collide at the middle, both burning and blowing up his opponent. '''Explosion Magic- (ばくはつ魔法, Bakuhatsu no Mahō) A dangerous form of magic, Explosion Magic is a form of magic that allows users to create explosions, at varying ranges and at different temperatures. The user seems to be immune to their own attacks. Secondary Destruction- (にのつぎ かいめつ, Ninotsugi Kaimetsu) Lucian grabs his opponent and holds them in a bear hug and then uses his Explosion Magic, hitting them at close range and making it unavoidable. Burning Arts-''' (ねんしょう わざ, Nenshou Waza) Lucian combines his powerful martial arts with his Explosion Magic, making any contact a lethal mistake. 'Burning Lance of Crimea-' (いちもん ねんしょう やり, Ichimon no Nenshou Yari) An attack passed down his family, Lucian uses his left hand to create explosions that are extremely accurate and strong. The downside of this is that veterans can easily see where it will explode due to the fact that it creates a trail of fire and also that it can only travel in a straight line. 'Dragonlord's Shout of Crimea-' (いちもん りゅう-じょうてい さけび, Ichimon no Ryuu-Jotei Sakebi) An attack passed down within his family, Lucian uses his '''right hand to create explosions that are ridiculously large and powerful. This is used for when fighting against either a large opponent or a large number of people at once. The downside of this attack is that it can be seen very far away, so it prevents any silent kills, as well as that, the explosion is hard to control, sometimes leading to Lucian accidentally burning something nearby. When filled with an enourmous amount of magic, the Dragonlord's Shout can extend to lengths beyond Earthland's atmosphere. File:Dragonlord's_Shout.jpg|Dragonlord's Shout File:Dragonlord's_Range.jpg|Dragonlord's Range Master Hand to Hand Combatant-Lucian is a very proficient Hand to Hand Combatant, having trained in martial arts longer than he trained his Fire Magic. His style is a very rigid, yet tough to break through, earning him the title of the Red Fortress, the Red coming from both his magic and the blood of his opponents. What makes him a terrifying opponent is his strength, in often uses brute force to defeat a person or to put them in submission. Some of his feats have been registered into History textbooks, such as him taking down a mechanical robot within a few seconds or dispatching a group of mages that had been classified as ‘B-class’. Trivia The character is based off of Dheginsea of Fire Emblem He and The Eternal Knight hold a mutual respect Category:QuadDracoras Category:Dark Mage Category:NowiePark Category:Fire Magic User